


少年情怀总是春 9

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	少年情怀总是春 9

三石忘了自己是怎么躺到床上的了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，一片黑暗，猜想着应该是半夜吧。  
咽了咽口水，嗓子干的难受。  
三石迷迷糊糊摸到手机一看，果然半夜两点半。用手机照着找了半天，也没找到水。  
只好起床，走到门边的时候，三石突然听见一声小小的惊呼。  
是陈坤的声音。  
三石心里一跳，鬼使神差地贴着门板听，连呼吸都不敢。  
细碎的呻吟和刻意压制的喘息，还有偶尔憋急了似的一声惊喘。  
三石脑子里嗡嗡的，仿佛什么都听不见，可外面的声音却在这暗夜里十分清晰的传到耳中。

“哈啊……慢……慢一点……”  
三石听到陈坤的声音，很轻，又觉得不像陈坤的声音，这声音里透着的娇媚，性感，是三石从来不曾想象过的。

不会的。  
不可能。  
不要看。  
不能看。

可是三石还是颤抖着手打开了门，声音更加清晰的传过来，逐渐清晰的，还有画面。

陈坤被张震压在沙发上，咬着手腕压抑住呻吟。  
他的腿环在张震腰上，脚后跟难耐地摩挲，像是抗拒，又像是催促什么。  
臀被张震托在手里，承接张震一次次的进入。  
连接的地方湿嗒嗒，透着月光，显得特别淫靡，三石甚至能看到细小的泡沫。  
张震把头埋在陈坤胸前，三石看到他的舌尖伸出，舔舐，挑逗陈坤的乳尖，然后陈坤颤抖，更用力的咬住手腕。

张震抬起头。  
往这边看了一眼，三石一惊，来不及做出任何反应，直愣愣的站在门口。  
而张震的目光只是一扫而过，又很快低头亲吻陈坤。  
张震拿开陈坤的手，在陈坤咬出压印的地方舔了一下，又用亲吻来堵住他甜腻的呻吟，然后一点点往下，亲吻他的耳后，脖子，锁骨……  
“别咬，我心疼。”  
“哈啊……你……轻一点……磊磊……”陈坤仰起头，更方便张震的亲吻。  
“呵……”张震轻笑，“他醉了。”  
“还有，是我在干你，你专心一点。”张震轻咬了陈坤的喉结一口，引来陈坤小声惊呼。  
张震随即律动得更快，陈坤再次咬住手腕，却还是压抑不住越来越大的呻吟。

 

三石慢慢关上门，走到床边坐下，慢慢把脸埋到手里，才发现自己不知道什么时候，泪流满面。  
手心眼泪滚烫，心里却冰凉。

 

原来坤哥，喜欢男人的。  
呵……  
可是吴磊，你晚了。  
他是别人的了。

三石倒在床上，捂住脸，喉咙里像是被什么堵住，什么声音也发不出来，只觉得这屋子里的空气突然变得阴冷，向自己压过来，压得人喘不过气。

很想冲出去。  
可是冲出去以后呢？  
然后怎么办？  
三石心乱如麻，无法思考。

 

陈坤看一眼时间，已经将近十一点，三石还没有起床。  
陈坤看着已经冰凉的早餐，去敲门。  
“吴三石你快起床了，带你出去浪啊！”  
……  
没有回音。  
陈坤心里一咯噔，想起昨晚三石醉成那样，急忙开门。

眼前一道肉色的光一闪而过。

“啊你怎么进来了！”  
三石扯起被子把自己包住。

“谁让你不回答我啊！”  
“我嗓子干得要死说不出话了啊！”  
三石耿着脖子吼，声音嘶哑。  
“那也是啊你怕个鬼啊不就换个衣服至于这么大惊小怪吗！”  
“……”三石把被子再裹紧一点，“你管我，先出去出去。”

陈坤关上门，嗤笑，臭小鬼，又不是没见过。

三石看陈坤关上门，神色瞬间黯然下来。  
把被子扔床上，三石穿好衣服又在床边坐下来。

这样，也挺好的。  
坤哥他……应该很喜欢那个人吧。  
那就……这样吧。  
像以前一样。  
挺好的。

三石吸吸鼻子，不争气，掉眼泪干嘛。

三石开门的时候，陈坤吓了一跳。  
“卧槽你脸色这么差，卧槽你眼睛怎么了！”  
“啊？”  
陈坤推着三石往卫生间走，“太可怕了你自己看，以后你还是别喝酒了。”  
三石看着镜子里的自己，也被吓到了。  
脸色暗沉，没睡好，正常。  
重点是眼睛，大概昨晚哭太久，又红又肿。

“那个……可能是没睡好吧。”  
“你先洗漱，一会我给你热敷一下。”陈坤走出卫生间，边走边嘀咕，“还是第一次见宿醉眼睛肿的。”

三石听见陈坤嘀咕，不由苦笑。  
我这是因为谁啊。

洗漱完出去，陈坤就第过来一杯温水。  
“先把水喝了，过来沙发上躺好。”  
三石三两口喝完水，把空杯子递还给陈坤，“续杯，谢谢。”  
陈坤横三石一眼，三石委屈巴巴。  
“我又不知道去哪里倒水。”

陈坤叹气，起身，去倒水。

三石看着那沙发，仿佛又看见那些画面。

喘息，呻吟，交缠，覆灭。

“躺下，给你敷眼睛。”  
“啊？”  
“躺下啊！”陈坤把水递给三石喝掉，扯着三石坐在沙发上，然后把他推到。  
三石想起身，眼睛上却覆上一块温热的毛巾。

三石闭上眼。  
后背被火炙烤一般疼痛。  
一想到这沙发上曾经发生过什么，他就刺痛难忍。  
不能表现出来，如果坤哥知道自己看到了，只怕会很尴尬吧，不理自己了也说不定。  
说到底，自己对于坤哥，可能……什么都不算吧。  
最多，是关系好的邻居弟弟。

 

“坤哥。”  
三石哑着声音开口。  
“啊？”  
“我……是你的什么。”

……  
……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
三石听着陈坤的笑声，后悔不迭。  
吴三石你问的什么鬼？

“你……”  
陈坤笑得差不多了，开口回答，三石竖起耳朵听，  
“素我的优乐美啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

三石听着陈坤的台湾腔，想打人。

三石刷的起身，毛巾随着他的动作落下。  
陈坤的脸就一点一点的出现在面前。  
陈坤坐在他旁边，看着他。  
眼神温和。

“你是我的弟弟，我的家人。”

三石听完这句话，又慢慢躺下。  
用毛巾盖住眼睛。

心跳的贼快。

完了。  
明知道他已经有男朋友，明明……明明已经亲眼目睹那样的事，却还是没办法忍住喜欢他这件事。

什么这样就挺好，什么让他幸福就好，做！不！到！  
这样的人，自己喜欢了这么多年的人，怎么可以说放弃就放弃！

哼！

请问如何才能当好一个小三？  
在线等，急。


End file.
